Right Thru Me
by LukeorMarch
Summary: Dave Karofsky and Azimio Adams have been the best of friends since elementary school. So when one starts acting weirdly, the other point out what's wrong and tries to figure it out. Based off "Right Thru Me" by Nicki Minaj. Sorry for bad summary.


Don't even ask how this came to be. Just give it a read and tell me how this goes, if I did good or not, if it's terrible and needs to be revised a fuck ton or whatever.

Anyway, yeah let's just start now.

Show: Glee (like you already didn't know that).

Ship/Pairing: Azofsky/Karomio (Dave x Azimio)

Enjoy~

You Saw Right Thru Me

* * *

><p><em>'Holy crap, there's so many kids here...I'm scared.' Dave thought to himself as he walked to the playground located near the Lima Park. He sees a dark-skinned kid sitting by himself. He looks scary, but since he's sitting alone, Dave thinks he's not much of a threat. What he doesn't realize is that this kid will change his life completely upside down, and becomes his greatest friend he's ever had.<em>

_'Hey. Haven't seen you around here, what yo' name?' The black kid starts the conversation._

_'I'm...Dave. But you can call me Davey like some people and my family does sometimes.' That slipped._

_'Davey..hmm I like you already. Name's Azimio, but you can call me Z or Az.'_

_'Oh alright then.' This day seemed to be getting better. 'So Z..wanna go play on the merry-go-round?'_

_'And spin around all day. Heck yeah!'_

* * *

><p><em>- A few days later-<em>

_'David.' 'Here.' His first day back to 5th Grade. Hopefully there would be more play outside since he can't draw in the lines to save his life._

_'Azimio.' 'Present.' Wait, it can't be THAT Azimio, can it be?_

_'Yo, Dave, I didn't know you went to this school.' Yep, it was the one and only favorite black person he met on the last day of summer break, Azimio Adams. _

_'I didn't think you went to it either, what's with that?'_

_'Isn't this what adults call, it's a small world?' _

_'I guess so. Anyway, want to help me with this?' Dave point to the drawing and his terrible drawing impression of a cat. _

_'Might as well. We're stuck here until recess time.' Azimio says as he sits down close to Dave._

_They color as much as they can in the lines, and it decently turns out to be a regular house cat, with orange hair._

_'What do we think we name it?' Dave asks and looks up at Azimio._

_'I think we name it...Milkky. With two k's.'_

_'Why two k's?'_

_'So it's special to us. That's why.' Azimio looks at Dave like he's stupid after asking that question. _

_Dave blushes, 'Oh...okay then.'_

_Suddenly another kid walks right past them, and the student looks so breathtaking that Dave just keeps on staring. Azimio wonders why Dave has suddenly stopped blushing until he realizes he was looking at the Hummel kid. He then remembers something that his cousin said about people like Hummel. He called them 'fags'. He said don't ever be like that or else he'll hurt him and his friends._

_He doesn't want to get hurt or his other friends to get hurt so he turns Dave around and kisses him._

_'Azimio, what are you doing?' Dave says after the kiss but his shirt is still balled up in his friend's fist._

_'I'm trying to save you from that fag over there.' Dave looks confused, but goes ahead with it._

_'Okay...just don't say that word. It doesn't seem so nice, now does it?'_

_'Yeah I guess. Mom says to respect other so let's promise to not use that word ever again. You cool with that?'_

_'Very cool.' Dave laughs._

* * *

><p><em>*End of 5th Grade Summer before 6th Grade_

_5th Grade has been one exhausting year._

_From learning about puberty to learning about sex and porn and what's good and what's bad, it was just a little of what we would be experiencing in middle school. Luckily for Dave, he lived only a few blocks away from his best friend Azimio so he's able to walk over there and stay over there for a while this summer so they can get away from learning. They can be ninjas, play in the dark, or even just chill for once. Just be all cool like._

_What Dave doesn't know that after this summer everything will start to change._

_He knocks on the door, and immediately Azimio opens it. 'Hey there.'_

_'Ready to play Halo? I got the games-'_

_'And I have the system!' Z finishes off. They both laugh and walk to his room. Both here in the distance, 'Azimio, don't you dare make a mess in there like last time. And boy, you better give your guest the respect he deserves, or I'll tear that behind UP!' Dave looks frightened._

_'Man don't worry, she don't mean it like that. She's always trippin' like that-' He's cut off mid-sentence by Ms. Adams._

_'Boy, what did you just say?'_

_'Nothing mom. Nothing at all...' Azimio looks at his mom with a apologetic stare._

_'You better not. Oh and hi Dave.' She smiles and leaves the room._

_'Hey Ms. Adams.' He wait for her to leave the room. 'I can't believe her, I'm scarred for life now after hearing all that.'_

_'Yeah trust me, you'll get used it, since you practically living here now.'_

_'Whatever, just let me kick you butt on Halo.' 'Not if I shoot you first!'_

_And thus it begins._

* * *

><p>Hey guys. Sorry for the late updates. It's just been so hard to type within the past month. And don't worry, this story is mostly already planned out. So yeah, good luck for me.<p>

Anyway, please review. Sorry for it being kind of short and all but my muse told me/decided to end it here. Trust me the next chapter will pick off right where this chapter ended. Bye bye~

Love you all, ~Luke/March


End file.
